


Batboy and the Professor

by FlyBoy



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyBoy/pseuds/FlyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when someone turns up on your doorstep totally drunk beyond words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batboy and the Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Vampire Diaries story. For some time I've wanted to write something about these two characters but I didn't have a clue what to do with them. Then this idea hit me after watching the latest episode this week and once it formed I just went with it and let it have its way with me.

The night after the werewolves had converged on the Salvatore house and nearly decapitated Damon before Elijah appeared on the scene and saved his life yet again, Damon was in a decidedly antisocial mood. At times he played the part of a social creature, but it was a total act at the best of times. Tonight it was absolutely not in the cards. What he wanted was a night at home alone in front of a roaring fire in the fireplace with a full bottle of bourbon.

Moody and sullen at the best of times, that night Damon was decidedly in a grumpy mood. Even he knew that when he was in such a state it was better to just stay away from people. Unless he was hungry, and then it was just way more fun to hunt and kill his prey.

A few minutes after pouring his 4th glass of bourbon, Damon's hyper-acute hearing picked up on something out of place. At first he thought he was hearing the sound of a dog scratching at a door. After his encounter with the werewolves the previous night he was definitely not in a canine-friendly mood.

He quietly made his way toward the front door not entirely sure what he was going to encounter. What he found was certainly not something that he would have expected.

A very drunk Alarec Saltzman stood in Damon's front hallway – actually, swayed, not stood. Somehow the man had made it inside the front door and partway into the house. When he saw Damon, Ric smiled and greeted the man. "Hey! Batboy! How ya' doing, dude?"

"Batboy?" Damon asked, a bit incredulous.

"Yeah. I thought of that all ... by ... myself! Cute, huh?"

Damon reached out and grabbed the man as his center of gravity shifted yet again, threatening to send the man face-first onto the floor. When Damon reached an arm around Ric to give him some stability, Ric looked up and said, "Hey! Dude! When did you get here?"

"I live here, Ric. The better question is … Oh, never mind. You are so wasted."

"I AM NOT!" he said indignantly. "I'm plowed!"

"And what's the difference?" Damon asked with more patience than he would have shown to anyone else.

"Huh?"

"What's the difference?" he repeated.

"What's the difference between what?"

Shaking his head he couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let's get you off your feet before you fall off them."

With Damon providing the majority of the navigation and power, the two men walked into the living room where Damon helped Ric out of his coat and onto the sofa. The sleeves proved to be more of an issue than seemed reasonable, but they finally got the man down to his shirtsleeves. Damon hadn't paid attention to how hot the roaring fire had made the room until Ric arrived and started sweating nearly immediately.

"So, Ric. Care to enlighten me?"

"'bout what?"

"You … copious amounts of alcohol …"

"Yes please. Make it a double."

"I think you've had enough for one night."

"I want a drink!" he pouted. "I think I've earned it!"

"Oh? How did you earn it? Hum?"

"My life is so fucked up," he said, losing the beautiful smile that had been on his face only moments earlier.

"What happened?" Damon asked patiently as he sat beside the man on the sofa.

Ric looked at Damon and said, "I like you."

"Why?" Damon asked, incredulously. " _I_ don't even like me!"

"You're, … you're …" But he stopped.

"Ric?" Damon urged after an appropriate pause.

"Huh?"

"You were saying?"

"What? Was I talking?"

"Yes, you were telling me what's bothering you."

"Jenna left me. She said she couldn't believe anything I said. She called me a lying piece of …"

"Ah. Got the picture." Damon was rarely at a loss for words, but he hesitated for a moment as he tried to decide on how to handle this awkward situation. "Well, buddy, you knew it was never going to go anywhere."

"Well, sure. But she was hot!"

"Depends on how you define 'hot'," Damon answered. "You are a lot smarter than her. She was never going to keep up with that razor sharp mind of yours."

With a look of awe or confusion – it was a fine line at the moment – Ric looked at Damon and said, "You think I'm smart?"

"Yes. Clearly."

The smile returned to Ric's face. "Thanks," he slurred. "You, too. And hot, too."

"I know. I didn't realize how hot the room had gotten."

"That's not the hot I'm talking about," Ric said.

"Yes, I know. You said she was hot. I got it, Ric," Damon said a little impatiently.

Ric giggled and shook his head. "No. You."

"Me what?" Damon asked.

"You. Batboy. Hot."

"Enough with the batboy stuff, ok?"

"Bat dude!" he said with obvious delight.

"Ric. You know that vampires have nothing whatsoever to do with bats. That is a cultural myth with no basis in reality."

"Bat dude!" he repeated, clearly not capable of any complicated conversation at the moment.

Damon frowned at Ric. Before he could react – and really, he was a vampire with lightening fast reflexes, so he could react fast – he found himself with a lap full of very intoxicated history teacher. Not only was his Ric in his lap but the man's lips were on his lips and his tongue was trying to lick the back of Damon's throat.

When Ric pulled back to breathe, Damon observed, "Well, I didn't see that coming."

"Batdude!"

"Enough with the batdude, ok?"

"Batdude!" Ric said with delight.

"You are so wasted, man. All over some skanky woman."

"She wasn't good for me, Damon. But you are."

"Excuse me? In case you don't remember, I've killed you before. I really don't think I'm any better. Probably a whole lot worse. No, definitely worse. A lot worse."

Ric was in his face, once again trying to lick the enamel off his teeth. He pushed Damon backwards on the sofa, crawling up onto his body to give him good leverage for kissing the man.

"Ric, I don't think this is a good idea," he tried to explain, with more patience that he would have shown to just about anyone else.

"I want you, Damon."

"I want me, too. I've had me, actually. Not so much fun. We need to get you into bed to sleep this off."

"I want to get into bed, too – with you. Let's fuck, batboy."

"Ric, enough with the batboy stuff."

"I thought of that," he said with obvious delight. "Me! I thought of that! Tonight! While I sat at the bar drinking."

Damon looked up. "How did you get here? You're too wasted to walk."

"I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here!" he said, as if that explained everything.

"Ric! You're in my living room, …"

"I want a drink. You got anything?" He laughed. "What am I saying? Of course you've got something! You're a drunk!"

"Ric! I am not a drunk! I just drink a lot."

"Bat drunk!"

Damon rolled his eyes and sat up. "Oye. You are so wasted."

Ric waved his finger in front of Damon's face and said, "No! No! No! I do not get wasted. I'm plowed!"

"You're something all right but I'm not entirely sure what."

"I'm hot for you, dude!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" Ric said with equal enthusiasm. "I want you. Fuck me, big guy."

"Ric! You're not gay!"

"Ha!" he said. "Fooled ya! Fooled all of you!"

"Ric?" Damon asked, not sure if what he was hearing had any relation to reality. Considering the amount of alcohol the man had clearly taken in that night, it was entirely possible that his defenses were down and Damon was hearing stuff that had never seen the light of day before.

"Damon?" he said, smiling at the man.

"Ric?"

Ric giggled again, amused by the exchange. He managed to get to his feet and tried to pull Damon upright as well. Since Damon had the strength of far more men than Ric at the best of times, and since Ric was totally inebriated, all he succeeded in doing was falling back onto Damon.

"Up!" He managed to get back on his feet and tried again to pull Damon upright. Rather than fight him, Damon got up to see what the man wanted. Ric took his hand and tried to lead him to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"To the bat cave!" he said with great exuberance.

"Ric. Ric. Ric. You are incorrigible."

"I am many things, my adorable friend."

Damon looked at the man. "I don't think you should call me 'friend'. I don't think anyone should call me 'friend', Ric."

"Fuck 'em!" he said. "And fuck me, too. To the …"

"Yes, yes, yes. I get the picture," Damon said, trying to forestall a repeat of the 'batcave' reference.

Convinced that Ric would collapse and pass out from the exertion, Damon let him try to lead. Much to Damon's surprise, Ric did not fall over, did not pass out, and did not lose focus.

In Damon's bedroom – and really, how did the man know which room was Damon's? – Ric tried to unbutton Damon's shirt. Unfortunately, buttons proved to be too complicated for his current state. Giving up, Ric simply grabbed the two sides of Damon's shirt and ripped it open. Spying Damon's chest through the shredded shirt, Ric sighed, "Oh, yeah! Now that's what I want. With entirely too much focus for one so intoxicated, Ric pushed Damon backwards onto the bed before jumping onto his body. Without missing a beat, the man somehow attached his lips to one of Damon's perky nipples, licking and teasing the little bit of flesh.

Despite his best intentions, Damon moaned. One, he had expected and intended to spend this evening alone. Two, he had never intended to sleep with Alarec. Three, … three he lost because he was entirely too busy feeling the man's tongue work over his left nipple. Damon was not an easy man to please, but at the moment Ric was doing an entirely respectable job of giving him some pretty nice sensations.

When by some internal algorithm he decided that he was finished with the first nipple he moved on to the other one, intending to give it equal attention. With great dexterity, while his tongue was attached to Damon's right nipple, his hands were attempting to open the man's belt and unfasten his pants. Despite his intentions, though, the task proved to be too complicated.

Taking pity on the man, and a bit curious about where this was going, Damon helped by unfastening his belt and shed his pants.

"You wear underwear!" Ric said.

"Sure. Don't you?"

"Of course. But you, you, you, …"

"Me? Same anatomy here, in case you haven't noticed."

"Prove it," Ric said with a very serious expression.

Damon pushed his underwear down before he realized that he was being played. The man might be drunk but he was very smart at the same time and knew exactly what he wanted – exactly what he now had with a completely naked Damon Salvatore.

Both men were interrupted by a noise from the doorway. Looking up, Ric said, "Stefan! Hey, how ya' doin', man?"

With a raised eyebrow that only started to express his surprise, Stefan folded his arms and said, "Ric. I'm good. How about you?"

"Me? I'm greeeaaat! I'm gonna get fucked by the batdude."

"What?" he asked, not sure he had heard the man correctly.

Damon shook his head as he tried to tell his brother that it was too complicated to pursue.

"Sorry, Stefan. I'd invite you to join us, but I don't want you."

Stefan was finding this conversation to be one surprise after another.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you. I want him. It's always been Damon," he said as he dove onto Damon's exposed dick, deep throating him in one easy move. Damon was rarely surprised, but he was honestly surprised by Ric's cock-sucking talents. The man had talent.

When he was able to string together a few words in some coherent order, Damon said with a smile, "Stefan! Get out! He wants me."

"Getting out," Stefan said as he backed out of the room.

Ric went down on Damon's dick again. "Holy shit, man. How did you learn how to do that?" Damon asked.

Pulling off the other man's dick, Ric answered honestly, "Practice." The man resumed his ministrations on the vampire's dick before pausing to move back up to the man's nipples once again. Slathering both nipples with his saliva, he moved back up to the man's face and laid another kiss on him.

"Ric," Damon said as he pulled back a bit. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me," he ordered.

“Yes, sir!” Damon answered.

And so the two did as Ric ordered. As they kissed, Damon helped Ric to start shedding his clothes to some degree. Ric broke their kiss abruptly, looking up as if startled. “I’ve got to pee! Really, really, really gotta pee!”

Damon pointed him toward the bathroom and watched the half-naked man dash through the doorway. From the sounds coming from the bathroom the man had not been lying. Damon should not have been surprised if the man had been drinking as heavily as he seemed to have been.

A few moments passed in silence. Damon was about to get up and check on the man, half convinced that he had fallen asleep in the bathroom. Damon stood but didn’t step away from the bed. Ric walked back into the room, now as naked as Damon and equally excited. He strode right up to Damon, pushed the man back onto the bed, and climbed back up on his body, immediately diving in for another intense kiss. As they kissed, Ric rubbed their two erections together in a very pleasing way.

With Damon’s senses distracted, Ric moved upward onto Damon’s chest. He looked down at the man beneath him with a very focused expression. Damon quietly adored the way the man looked – his face, his features, his expression, his enthusiasm, his obvious delight.

Ric rocked back and forth on Damon’s body. Damon laid back with his eyes closed, relishing the experience of the big, hard definitively male body on top of his own body.

Damon felt Ric’s hands grab hold of his erection and then in a move that startled even the jaded Damon, slid Damon’s erection into his body. In one smooth move, Ric had Damon fully impaled in his body. Damon’s eyes had been closed but jumped open due to the onslaught of sensual experiences.

Ric sat still on Damon’s lap, looking down with a huge smile of delight on his face. Damon said, “Ric, you surprise me.”

“Thank you!” he said with great delight. He wiggled his butt, implanting Damon fully inside his body. Ric was a big man in many ways, standing just a little over six feet in height. Nonetheless he moved with incredible ease and agility.

After a few minutes of gently moving up and down with an occasional kiss, Ric rolled them over so that Damon was on top and he was now on the bottom with his legs wrapped around Damon’s waist. Damon smiled at the next in a series of surprises the man had given him that evening.

Wrapping his arms around Damon’s back, Alaric looked up at Damon and said, “Come on, batboy! Get to work and fuck me!”

“Yes, sir!” Damon said before starting to take the active role in their coupling. The more they fucked, the more Ric yelled and voiced his encouragement. The more Damon threw at him, the more Ric demanded. No one could ever accuse Ric of not letting his partner know how he was doing. The man was surprising Damon by being a very vocal lover.

Growling up at Damon, Ric kept demanding more, harder, deeper, fast, more, more, more. And Damon was only too willing to comply. Damon had stamina that most men did not, but he knew that his lover was human and would wear out before he would.

As they neared Damon’s climax, Ric was yelling at the top of his lungs, encouraging Damon to throw him everything he had. “Fuck me, you undead son-of-a-bitch!!!!” Aleric screamed and ordered Damon.

Damon was usually a quiet lover but he found himself following his partner’s lead and was becoming quite vocal. When the big moment hit they both screamed their release. Many times previously Damon would have used that moment to sink his teeth into his partner’s neck. He was therefore surprised to feel Ric’s teeth biting his own neck as Damon spasmed and thrashed through his orgasm.

As they coasted back down to earth, they heard a noise at the door. Both men looked up to see Stefan peak into the room again. “You ok, guys? It sounded like you had an army in here.”

Ric looked up dreamily, sighed, and said, “Go away Stefan. We’re busy. And we’re FINE.”

“Ooookkkkkkk,” Stefan said hesitantly before stepping back out of the room.

“Does your brother always hover so much?” Ric asked Damon.

“Only when he’s afraid I’m going to kill someone he doesn’t think I should kill.”

“Damon, you silver tongued devil you!”

“I said HE didn’t think I should kill you - I didn’t say anything about my intentions.”

Damon slipped out of Ric, letting the man’s legs fall back to the bed. They lay beside one another panting lightly. Ric rolled to the side of the bed and stood, heading to the bathroom. Ric wandered into the bedroom and returned to bed, pulling the covers up over his body. As Damon watched, the man almost immediately fell asleep. Damon smiled, presuming that he had basically been asleep on his feet for the last few minutes.

Damon assumed that Alarec would freak out once he sobered up, but for the moment he was simply appreciating the toe-tingling, toe-curling sexual experience he had just shared with the man. Damon let Ric sleep, getting up and showering so that he could get dressed and let the man sleep.

Eight hours later he returned to the bedroom to check on the sleeping man, surprised that he hadn’t stirred before now. Damon took his book and lay down on the bed and read quietly while Ric slept. About 30 minutes later when Ric started to wake up, Damon looked over at him. Ric didn’t say a word but simply rubbed his hands over his face as if to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Without a word he stood from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Damon assumed that the predicted freak out was now underway. He was taking bets with himself about how badly the man was about to freak out. He was rather surprised when Ric wandered back into the room, still fully naked, and crawled back into bed. He curled up next to Damon, looked up at the man, and smiled at him.

“Morning,” Ric said with a smile.

“Morning. How you doing?”

“Good.”

“Sleep well?” Damon asked.

“Yes, remarkably well. I was really tired.”

“Good.”

“You have a comfortable bed.”

“Good.”

Damon sat quietly, allowing Ric to take the lead on the conversation. When Ric lay quietly beside him, Damon couldn’t take the suspense any longer. “Oh, all right! I’ll ask. You ok with what we did?”

Ric smiled at him with a smile bordering on a snicker. “Sure. Why wouldn’t I be? Were you off your game or something? I had a good time.”

“Do you even remember what we did last evening?”

“Yes, Damon, I remember what we did last night. Trust me, my body is telling me what we did last night as well.”

“You surprised me, Ric,” Damon observed. “And I’m not surprised much. In fact, I’m old and jaded.”

“No? Really?” Ric asked with mock surprise.

“Yes, really,” Damon said. Ric leaned over and kissed him.

“Go take a shower,” Damon suggested. “You smell like sex.”

Ric smiled, but followed his host’s direction.

Ric showered, dressed, and found Damon downstairs.

“I’d offer you breakfast, but I don’t keep food in the house.”

“Just alcohol?”

“Of course. Can’t run out of alcohol.”

Ric smiled, found his jacket and slipped it back on. “Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. I had a very nice time. I hope we can do it again sometime soon. Maybe you’ll even buy me dinner sometime before having your way with me.”

Damon nodded, still trying to process the experience.

“Earth to Damon,” he said, waving his hands in front of Damon’s face.

Damon looked up, not realizing that he had been so quiet as he considered the last 12 hours.

“Sorry,” he said with one of his fake, syrupy smiles.

“Bye, Batman,” Ric said with a smile and a wave.

“At least you got rid of the ‘boy’ bit,” Damon observed.

“You earned it. Last night you proved you were no boy. I have definitive proof that you’re a full grown male.”

Walking to the door, Damon said, “Ric … Thanks. I had a good time, too. You surprised me, and that doesn’t happen very often.”

“I know,” he said with a sly smile. “Glad I could be of service.”

“You gonna be ok?”

“Of course.”

“Just one question,” Damon said as they stood at the door. “Why don’t you have the mother of all hangovers? Don’t you have a headache or something?”

“That sounds more like two questions to me. And why would I have a headache?”

“Maybe because you were drunk as a skunk last night and most humans can’t take that much alcohol without paying the price the next day.”

“Like I said,” Ric said with a smile, “why would I have a headache?”

Damon quickly figured out that he had been played – big time. “You …”

“I what, Damon?”

“You played me?”

Alarec smiled and said, “Me? Play you?”

“How much did you actually have to drink last night?”

“Nothing. I haven’t had a drink in 24 hours – last night when I was here with you in fact. Before your uninvited guests arrived.”

“So you …”

Alarec nodded his head.

“Why?”

“I knew what I wanted but I knew you’d never cooperate under normal circumstances. So I just created an unusual circumstance. That’s all.”

“I underestimated you, my friend.”

Alarec bowed toward Damon and said, “And remember that, too.”

“Oh, have no fear. I never forget anything.”

 

“Bye, dude. See you later.”

Closing the door, Damon leaned his back against the door and quietly contemplated the man who had just left. Damon had mostly viewed him as a tool, occasionally an entertainment to be toyed with, and occasionally a useful ally, but never had he considered the man a potential sexual partner.

Stefan stood in the living room waiting as his brother walked back.

“Morning, Damon,” he said in a chipper tone. “Have a good date?”

“Bite me, brother. It wasn’t a date.”

“Care to enlighten me on what that was all about?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Damon!”

“What? All right. He came over last night and acted like he was drunk. He told me that Jenna had dumped him and he had been drowning his sorrows in a bottle. Who knew that the man was such a lying animal.”

“Damon, be careful.”

“Why would I want to do that, brother? There’s no fun in being careful. That’s your job.”

“Damon! Be careful. Ric is a good man. Don’t hurt him. We need him.”

“Hmmm. I’ll think about it.”

“Damon. You killed his wife. Don’t do the same to him.”

“I’ll think about it,” Damon said as he walked away.

Stefan shook his head and walked the opposite direction.


End file.
